Emperor's Key
The Emperor's Key (皇の鍵, Ō no Kagi), sometimes shortened to the Key in both versions and also called the Golden Key in the dub, is a pendant originated from the Astral World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. It is currently in possession of Yuma Tsukumo and he uses it to to bring Astral forth, which is similar to that of when Yugi Muto turns into Yami Yugi. The Key has an inside world which is the "pocket dimension", in which Astral spends most of his time. It has the power to subdue the influence of a "Numbers" and can open The Door. Features Appearance The Key appears as a key with golden curves and a ring on top, allowing it to be worn around the owner's neck. It also has a green gem, which contains the "pocket dimension". Pocket Dimension Within the Emperor's Key is a pocket dimension where Astral spends most of his time. In case the Key is taken from Yuma or Yuma loses it, Astral will be trapped inside this dimension if he is within it. However, that won't be the case if he is outside of the Key. The pocket dimension is made up of energy similar to Astral World with floating particles along a white desert covering the whole place and in the air is a huge green airship. Gaining access to this world requires going through The Door. Kite Tenjo was able to get to the pocket dimension by using a Baria Crystal. Different Dimension Airship In the middle of the pocket dimension is the Different Dimension Airship, where Astral resides. Abilities The key is very resilient and can even repair itself under certain circumstances. The Emperor's Key gives the user some resistance to the Numbers' influence. It has at least once failed to fully suppress the power of a "Chaos Number", For example: When Yuma took control of "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", it's causing him great pain. A diabolical door has haunted Yuma in his dreams trying to convince him to open it. The Emperor's Key was also the key to open that door, which released both Astral and the "Numbers"; and to do so, the broken key restored itself. When the Key got separated from Yuma, a voice said that "Astral is immersed in the guidance of time" and that he must obtain the power of "ZEXAL". The voice described it as a power that turns all darkness into light. The Key has the power to release the "Number's" alternate form, "Chaos Number". The "Numbers" have power inside the Key, as when Astral sent "Number 39: Utopia" off, the Key fired the card out of the Key and into Yuma's Extra Deck. Additionally the key has the power to make Astral visible to anyone when radiates strong energy, such as during Yuma's Duel against Fortuno , and when Yuma's friends were able to see Astral inside the cockpit of the Different Dimension Airship. . Anime history Pre-series obtains the Emperor's Key from edge of world.]] Kazuma Tsukumo received the Emperor's Key from a being similar to Astral. This caused him to see an attack occurring in the Astral World. Kazuma later passed the key on to his son, Yuma. Yuma held onto the key as a keepsake of his traveling parents and usually wore it around his neck. He felt that the key opened many possibilities and made him think he could take on any challenge. Despite this, Yuma suffered nightmares about a demonic door, telling him that whoever opened it would receive great power at the cost of a great risk. The key would light up during these dreams. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL One day, Yuma confronted Reginald "Shark" Kastle as school, over him taking Bronk Stone's Deck through an ante. During the encounter, Shark noticed Yuma's fondness of the key, so he swiped it. He proceeded to break it in front of Yuma and throw a piece away. Bronk managed to find the piece Shark threw away and later returned it to Yuma. The next day, Yuma faced Shark in a Duel. Before they began, Yuma held up the piece of the key Bronk returned to him, and as he demonstrated his confidence, the other part of the key was transported from his house to his hand and the key repaired itself. Yuma was transported to the door from his dreams and this time, he inserted the key. The door was unlocked releasing Astral. Yuma then returned to his Duel, with Astral by his side. The granted resistance to Numbers when Number 96: Dark Mist tried to take "Utopia" from Bronk Stone by force, and when Bronk Summoned "Utopia". When Shark had the Key and took control of Kite Tenjo's "Acid Golem". However, the Key was unable to fully suppress the power of a "Chaos Number" when Yuma took control of "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss". Though the "Chaos Number" did not possess him, the connection to it weakened Yuma and surrounded him in a dark aura which was eventually electrified, causing him great pain. Vetrix pointed out that if Shark did not do something, Yuma would be taken over by the "Number" like he was. World Duel Carnival The original owner of Key, Kazuma Tsukumo, also has power over the Key as well. He mysteriously appeared in the Key and used the power of the 12 collected "Numbers" to break Trey's influence over Yuma, allowing him to regain his "kattobingu". Kazuma later returned to tell the revived Astral that his son is calling him for help. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II When Yuma Dueled against Fuma, Astral (whom was in the key) was electrocuted at times when Yuma's Life Points went down. When Yuma and Rei Dueled against Gilag, Yuma threw the key out of the Barian's Sphere Field to Tori once Astral was weakened from the effects of the field. After Their Duel With Dark Mist, Astral Was Either Dying or Injured And Return to Astral World. The Golden Key had then fallen Back in to Astral World Along With Astral Manga history The Emperor's Key fell into the hands of Mirai Tsukumo, who passed it on to her son, Yuma. Although Shark had broke it into 2 pieces, during the Duel between him and Yuma, the key restores itself, and Yuma uses it to open The Door, which releases Astral and the "Numbers". History of possession References Category:Artifacts